The present invention relates to a light ray radiation tool for the oral medical treatment of gums. The light rays that are free of harmful rays normally contained in solar rays are radiated effectively onto the person's gums for administering oral medical treatment.
In recent years, a large number of persons have been suffering from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rhumatism, or pain from injuries, or bond fractures, or ill-defined diseases. Furthermore, persons cannot prevent their skin from aging since the process is a gradual one. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit those solar rays or artificial light rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. Those light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other like purposes, for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. In the process thereof, it has been found that visible light rays not containing harmful ultraviolet rays and infrared rays, promote a healthy body reaction, and thereby improve a person's health and prevent the person's skin from the appearance of aging. Furthermore, those visible light rays help persons to recover from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injuries from fire, skin disease, other injries, bone fractures, or the like, and of stopping the pain from those diseases.
In consideration of the above circumstances, the present applicant has previously proposed various light ray radiation devices for use in medical treatment capable of radiating light rays that correspond to the visible light ray components of solar rays not containing therein ultraviolet rays and infrared rays. The same can be used for promoting general health and for beauty treatment.
The present applicant has previously proposed a solar ray radiation device for use in medical treatment having an optical conductor cable and hood member installed at the light ray emitting end portion of the optical conductor cable. Solar rays or artificial light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable from the end portion thereof and transmitted therethrough. The light rays (the white-colored light rays) corresponding to the visible light ray components of solar rays are transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as was previously proposed in various ways by the present applicant. The semitransparent cylindrical hood member is installed at the light ray emitting end portion of the above-mentioned optical conductor cable.
At the time of administering medical treatment, a patient is laid on the medical treatment chair and the light rays consisting of the visible light ray components transmitted through the optical conductor cable are radiated onto the diseased part of the patient. The light rays to be radiated onto the diseased part of the patient are the ones corresponding to the visible light ray components of solar rays not containing ultraviolet rays and infrared rays as mentioned above. Thereby, it is possible to administer medical treatment without any harmful effects caused by ultraviolet or infrared rays.
However, the afore-mentioned light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment is employed mainly for the purpose of directing the light rays onto the surface of the patient's skin. In the case of focusing the light rays onto the gums or the like in order to treat pyorrhea, gingivitis, alveolaris, etc., it is impossible to radiate the light rays effectively onto the gums by the use of the above-mentioned conventional light ray radiation device. Consequently, the favorable effect of the medical treatment cannot be obtained.